Odcinek 6542
3 kwietnia 2013 10 lutego 2017 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Patrick Mulcahey |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Ron Weaver Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6541. « 6542. » 6543. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Hope i Liam zajmują się WillemW swojej rezydencji o poranku, Katie mówi Donnie, że należy przyjąć pewne założenia, gdy mąż spędza noc z inną kobietą i uważa, że nie ma innego wyjścia, jak tylko się z nimi skonfrontować. Katie wychodzi, a chwilę później pojawia się Liam. Chłopak pyta Donnę o miejsca pobytu jego ojca, ale ona udziela wymijających odpowiedzi. Zaraz potem pojawia się Hope, która wyjaśnia, że jest to dzień, który spędza co tydzień z Willem. Donna przekazuje chłopca na ręce siostrzenicy, po czym wychodzi. Gdy młodzi zostają sami, Liam zapewnia byłą narzeczoną, że zajmie się swoim bratem, ale ona chce zostać. Oboje usadawiają Willa na podłodze, a następnie rozmawiają na temat dzieci zmieniających nasze życie i będących w potrzebie. Hope uprzedza Liama, że będzie musiał on uzbroić się w cierpliwość wobec Steffy i zapewnia byłego chłopaka, że będzie on wymarzonym ojcem. Hope zerka na Willa i wyjawia Liamowi, że tak wyglądałoby ich życie o którym dla nich marzyła. Tymczasem Liam próbuje bezskutecznie dotrzeć do Billa. Gdy Will zapada w drzemkę, Hope i Liam rozmawiają o dorastających dzieciach. Hope mówi, że w pewnym momencie musimy pozostać "między wierszami". Liam przeprasza była narzeczoną, że oboje znajdują się po ich przeciwnych stronach. thumb|300px|left|Katie zastaje Billa i Brooke w dwuznacznej sytuacjiBrooke wchodzi do swojej sypialni, gdzie Bill narzeka na kaca, po czym Logan uderza swojego szwagra w głowę. Kobieta oznajmia, że posiada "antidotum" na jego stan, a następnie podaje mu regenerujący napój. Po tym, siada obok Billa na łóżku i układa kompres na jego czole. W rozmowie ze szwagrem, Logan uważa, że powinien on zadzwonić do Katie, której ona nie wyjawiła we wczorajszej rozmowie telefonicznej zbyt wiele. Niespodziewanie para słyszy dobiegające z dołu trzaśnięcie drzwi. Brooke podejrzewa, że to Hope, gdy do sypialni siostry wpada Katie, która dostrzega ją w obecności półnagiego Billa. "Oboje doprowadzacie mnie do obłędu", krzyczy żona Spencera, ale Brooke i Bill usiłują wytłumaczyć kobiecie sprawę wypadku, w którym ucierpiał mąż Katie zeszłego wieczoru. Spencer wyjawia żonie, że rozbił samochód po tym, jak wsiadł za kierownicę pod wpływem alkoholu. Tłumaczy, że stracił kontrolę nad pojazdem i zderzył się z samochodem Brooke, która następnie zabrała go do swojego domu, aby zaopiekować się nim. Brooke z kolei wyjaśnia siostrze, że nie wyjawiła jej zeszłej nocy więcej informacji, gdyż obawiała się porucznika Bakera, przed którym zataiła kulisy zderzenia. Zapłakana Katie tłumaczy mężowi, że powinien był zeszłej nocy wrócić do domu i przebywać w ich sypialni, nie Brooke. Katie skarży się na siostrę, która obejmuje Billa, ale on prosi żonę, by zostawiła Brooke w spokoju. Katie zaczyna narzekać, że to jej siostra jest teraz powiernikiem męża i uważa, że okłamuje on samego siebie, jeśli myśli, że nic się tam nie dzieje. Brooke protestuje, zaś Katie próbuje uświadomić "biednemu i niezrozumianemu" Billowi, że nie chodzi w tym wypadku tylko o niego, gdyż mają razem dziecko. "Nie ufam Ci już", oznajmia Billowi żona, gdy ten stwierdza, że tęskni za chwilami, gdy byli zgranym małżeństwem. Brooke zapewnia Katie, że mąż ją kocha, ale ona oznajmia, że ma dość, ponieważ według niej Bill pragnie kogoś, z kim będzie mógł dobrze się bawić. "Możesz go sobie wziąć", oświadcza swojej siostrze Katie, po czym wyjaśnia, dlaczego tak wiele kobiet nie ma zaufania do Brooke. Bill zapewnia żonę, że nie chodzi o niego i jej siostrę, ale dla Katie nie ma to znaczenia, po czym kobieta oznajmia, że chce rozwodu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Will Spencer